


Honey I'm home

by sherlock221Bismymuse



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, Mild Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24606865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlock221Bismymuse/pseuds/sherlock221Bismymuse
Summary: Just some J2 fluff in these trying times
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 130





	Honey I'm home

“Honey I am hoooome” Jared sang as he came in, balancing the groceries.

Jensen’s face lit up. _Jared was home!_

He started to smile but when he saw the expressions on the faces of their friends he was paralyzed with panic.

Chad’s eyebrows had almost gone off his forehead and Chris was staring at Jensen like he had suddenly grown two heads.

Jared came in, smiling like he always did, and Jensen thought _(for the thousandth time!)_ that those dimples should be illegal.

When Jared saw that they had company, that smile became blinding as he whooped with joy and kept the groceries down and hugged them all, almost bouncing in his happiness.

There were lots of high fives and ‘how are you man’ while Jensen slipped out to the open plan kitchen area right next to the living room and started putting away the things that needed to go in the fridge.

He was waiting by the coffee machine, needing to avoid _( forever!!)_ the awkward conversation that he could just SEE in Chris’s eyes, when Jared came behind him and slipped his arms around his waist and said in a voice that was loud enough to carry. “Aw, such a good wife you are Jen. I _really_ need that coffee.” and with a squeeze he turned and went upstairs, calling out that he was going to shower real quick.

.

.

Like a sitcom scene, both the heads which had swivelled to watch Jared go up the stairs now swivelled back to Jensen, who stood there blushing beetroot red.

_Could he pretend to have the vapours and faint?_ He wondered fleetingly. _That would be less mortifying than the conversation that was bound to follow._

It consisted of just one word though.

Spoken by both the visitors with the same mixture of horror, panic, curiosity and some more horror.

_“Dude?!!”_

Jensen shrugged. “You know what he is like. It doesn’t mean anything.”

“Doesn’t mean anything??” Chris echoed.

“To whom?” Chad asked.

“To him or to you?” Chris asked. “Just asking.”

“That’s just super gay man.” Chad said slowly, shaking his head. “Did you turn him gay?”

“Coffee.” Jensen said firmly and gave them a cup each.

They drank it in a thick silence that could have been cut with a knife.

.

.

.

Jared did come down quickly as promised. His hair was still wet and he came close to Jensen and shook himself like a shaggy dog and laughed when Jensen swatted at him. If anything he tried to move closer and almost nuzzled him in the crook of his neck.

The other two were still watching this little intimate display with narrowed eyes much to Jensen’s increasing discomfort.

“So…” Chad asked finally. “How are things with you Padalecki?”

“Living the dream man!!” Jared said, beaming and stretching his arms out to show the expanse of everything around him.

Jensen could see the tiny strip of skin that was revealed when his T- shirt rode up and he was mesmerized by it, resolutely not making eye contact with Chris.

“This? _This_ is your dream?” Chad asks with raised eyebrows. “Where are the sexy hot wife and the 2.4 kids?”

As if on cue, the dogs come in from the yard and launched themselves at Jared.

Jared laughed. “Meet the kids.” He said. Then he looked over at Jensen and winked. “You already met the sexy hot wife.”

Literally no one laughed.

Jared turned to see two grim faces and one red one.

“Uh…..guys?”

Chris asked in a strangled voice. “Did we like…. miss the invitation?”

“To what?” Jared asked, baffled.

“The big gay wedding?” Chad explained.

Jared laughed. “Did you guys leave your sense of humour at the baggage counter? Dudes. It’s a joke! Ask Jenny here.”

Chris looked at Jensen who had walked away by this point and was now staring at some distant point out of the window and decided to change the topic.

“How is work?” He asked Jared.

.

.

.

Later that night, after many beers and much laughter and banter they had finally decided to call it a night.

Jared ducked down and kissed Jensen on the top of his head. “Goodnight” he said before he bounded up the stairs. He had an earlier shoot and had been reluctant to leave them but Jensen had finally put his foot down and insisted he go to sleep.

That little negotiation had already resulted in glances being exchanged between their guests but after this kiss Jensen could feel the weight of the impending conversation almost crowding out the air from his lungs.

_What was he supposed to say?! That he craved this? That he did not have the heart to make it stop?_

He knew this really was just Jared being Jared but if he could have this, this intimacy, this domesticity, this illusion of a relationship, for any reason and to any extent, he would take it!

He was no more likely to set boundaries than a thirsty man in a desert faced with an oasis would ask for a lifelong commitment before he would allow himself to drink.

.

.

Chad also decided to get some shut eye.

After they heard both those bedroom doors close, Chris spoke softly to Jensen. “Jensen, man ……what is going on??”

Jensen rubbed his face.

_How could he explain this to anyone outside his head??_

He had never even questioned it until he realized today what it looked like to others. To others who were close enough to already know how close he and Jared were.

“It’s not what it looks like…” he started.

“Yeah?” Chris asked with a challenge in his voice. “What do you think it looks like?”

“This thing.” Jensen said, waving his hands. “This…intimacy. It started as a joke and then …we just….”

“Slipped into these roles?”

Jensen just nodded, a miserable expression on his face.

Chris got up suddenly and made as if to sit on Jensen’s lap and kiss him.

“Dude, what the fuck?” Jensen spluttered and pushed him off.

“Just being ‘friendly’ dude. Just a ‘joke’. You hurt my feelings by pushing me off.” Chris said sarcastically. “Why would you not let me come that close to you? We are best friends right?”

“Hey come on Chris. It’s not like that. I mean Jared and I live in each other’s pockets all day for 9 months of the year. We have to get along or work would be hell.”

“Yeah. That is why you also moved in with him, so that you could have your own space _after_ work. I get it.”

“Quit the sarcasm dude. I know this is fucked up.” Jensen admitted finally. He struggled to find the right words. “But I can’t stop him. I don’t want to stop him.”

“Fuck.” Chris said softly, staring at Jensen’s face. “You are in love with him.”

“Besotted. Head over heels man. What can I do??” Jensen said with a desperate groan. “I didn’t do it on purpose. You know the Ackles Rule no. 1.

A.Don’t fuck your co –star and B-- never ever fall in love with a co- star.”

Chris snorted. “I was beginning to think the rule B had become ‘never ever fall in love with anyone’. But why can’t you just tell him?”

“Have you seen him??” Jensen asked. “He is like a giant puppy melded with a Carebear and a three year old child on a sugar high. He loves everyone! Everything that moves gets a hug. Everything that doesn’t gets kissed or eaten. I am sure he doesn’t think I am anything different from anyone else.”

“But you want him to?”

“Yes.” Jensen whispered. “So badly that it aches.”

Chris sat quietly thinking for a few minutes.

“Listen if this is serious for you, you need to make him realize that you won’t always just be there. He is used to having you here all the time man. Why would he want anything to change? How would being in a relationship change anything all this?”

“Well, I was kinda hoping that would involve some sex you know.” Jensen replied with a drawl.

“Yeah yeah I don’t want to hear any more about that big fat gay sex stuff dude. Just listen to me. Distance makes the heart grow fonder. Look at us Ackles!!”

Jensen rolled his eyes but accepted the wisdom of that advice.

So the plan was made. Jensen agreed reduce the hours that he spent with Jared outside of work and he agreed to spend at least three evenings out of the house.

.

.

.

After a week Jensen walked into his trailer to find it filled with balloons and a cake and an enormous cheeseburger.

There was a note pinned to the cheeseburger container.

**I am sorry !**

**J**

Jensen looked at the note, and at the balloons and the cake and the burger. He read the note again.

_Huh?!What was the meaning of this?!_

It made absolutely no sense to him. So he went to search for Jared after the shoot.

“What was all that for?” He asked him, with a confused expression.

“I don’t know.” Jared shrugged. “But I must have done _something_ terrible since you are avoiding me. I can’t take this punishment man.” He said with a shine in his eyes. “Please forgive me for whatever it is. I know I am too loud and I don’t understand subtle hints and sometimes I take a joke too far but…..I miss you Jen.”

Jensen thought his knees were going to buckle and he fought hard to make his voice sound normal. _What had he done to deserve this man in his life?_

“Jay.” he said softly, hoping he was doing a good job of hiding the tremor. “Hey? Can we talk about this at home?”

Jared nodded but his face was like that of a small child who had been punished for something he really didn’t understand and Jensen’s heart broke into a million pieces.

“Jared? There is nothing to forgive.” He gave a bitter laugh. “The shoe is quite on the other foot.”

And then he would not say anything till they went home.

.

.

They had barely stepped in through the front door when Jared looked at him expectantly, standing close to Jensen.

Too close, Jensen thought, so he put some distance between them and said “Please Jay, can we shower, eat and then do this?”

_Ok_ Jared nodded, wordlessly but still clearly miserable. Then he blurted out “Why have you been avoiding me? We are drifting apart. Did I do something wrong?

“It’s not you, it’s….’and Jensen stopped.

Jared blinked and his eyes grew wide and he spoke in a voice that was full of anger and pain. “Are you going to use the world most clichéd line to break up with me? Are you breaking up with me??!”

Jensen looked stunned. _What?!_ He spoke before he could think.

“How can I break up with you when we aren’t together?”

Jared gave him a look of pure disbelief. Bitchface no. 37. He looked around with a sardonic expressions on his face, taking into the sweep of his glance the entire house, the bedrooms, the dogs, everything.

Jensen looked at Jared’s face and opened his mouth, probably to protest in some way but Jared beat him to it.

“We share…” Jared said in an angry tone-and then started counting off on his fingers. “Work. Commute. Home. Mortgage. Living expenses. The dogs. They are technically mine but you know that they love you as much if not more. I know for a fact that you talk to my mom as often as I talk to yours and even our friends have become friends. If that is not together Jensen…”

Jensen again tried to protest. _What the hell has Jared been smoking?!_ Ok yeah sure they share a life but hell, that’s still a long way away from a relationship that he wants. _Did that come up at some point in this non negotiated scenario?!_

Jensen looked at Jared’s distressed face and decided that there was no point putting this off any more. If Jared was going to laugh at him, or be disgusted, or angry and he needed to get his stuff and leave, he might as well get it over with right away. Rip the bandaid off. It would hurt like all hell but it would be better in the long run.

_So here goes nothing_ he thought.

“I am not staying away from you because you did something.” Jensen said. “It’s because I did something.”

“What did you do?” Jared asked, compete confusion on his face. “What could you possibly have done that you would punish us both by putting this distance between us?”

Jensen took a deep breath, looked at the floor and said, “I am in love with you Jay. And I know that you don’t feel the same way for me. I didn’t want to burden you.”

Jared started laughing. “What did you say Jen?”

“Uh….I said I am in love with you?” Jensen said, wondering if he would have preferred anger to this laughter. 

Jared spread his arms out and almost shouted “I love you too Jen!! So much!! SO MUCH!!”

“Jay? I love you too man.” Jensen said, trying to stay calm. “But I am telling you that I am IN LOVE with you.”

“Yes!!!” Jared said. “The same!!!” He laughed, so much sheer relief and joy in that sound, making Jensen feel like a rainbow had burst out of the clouds.

Jared spoke so fast that his words were tripping over each other. “I want to kiss you every single time I see your face! I want to hold you, I want to sit in your lap. I want you with me every moment of every day! I want to just sit and look into your eyes all day long! I want to be with you all the time!! I want to…I want to make love to you Jen.” Jared ended in a shy whisper.

Jensen just blinked. _This was absolutely not what he had expected!_ He tried to speak but suddenly there were no words. He just stood there and blinked.

“How much more oblivious could you get Jen?” Jared said, his eyes twinkling. “I tried everything. Hugs, kisses, terms of endearment, everything. I want to make an honest woman out of you baby.”

That shook Jensen out of his stupor. “Hey watch it! I am not the girl here!”

Jared made kissing sounds and pouty lips and said. “Aww! Don’t be like that. I promise not to make you wear white.”

Jensen suddenly felt all his strength leave him as he stumbled to sit on the sofa. _How had they gone from a break up to planning a wedding?_

“Fuck you.” he mumbled to Jared.

“I thought you’d never ask.” Jared said still beaming like a thousand suns.

And then he leaned in and kissed Jensen.

.

.

Later than night as they lay entwined in each other, warm silky skin sliding against each other’s and gentle hands roaming everywhere, soft lips tasting and nibbling, Jensen laughed.

“What’s so funny lover boy?” Jared teased him.

“I thought you would at least go down on your knee.”

Jared raised his head and looked at him. “Dude? Did you happen to miss what I just did?”

“That was knees babe. Knees. When you propose it’s only one knee.”

Jared lets out a loud laugh. “Oh Jenny baby, you are totally going to be the wife aren’t you?!”

And Jensen groans and gives up.


End file.
